Bob Cooper
Bob Cooper is a member of the Cooper Clan and was the one who created the Cooper Cane. Appearance Bob is visually different from most other Coopers, since he is a prehistoric raccoon. He is much taller, bigger, and more toned than most of his Cooper descendants. However, only Slaigh MacCooper has a similar build. He has long fangs that are visible at all times. His fur is mostly brown with black stripes, with gray fur covering his torso and parts of his lower jaw. His hands and feet have large claws and his only article of clothing is a patch of cheetah skin around his waist. Personality Bob is very friendly, and was very enthusiastic about meeting Sly and his friends. He took a huge liking to Bentley's gadgets, as he was amazed at what he saw through the binocucom. He has a connection with Murray, who helped him regain his strength. Similar to Murray, Bob is seen to have a ravenous appetite or in some ways, he can be seen as a glutton. He seems to be quite intelligent, having made the first Cooper Cane to assist in egg stealing. When in depression after losing his place as egg thief, he got out of shape due to the fact that he ate too much. Also, as seen in another cutscene, Murray was about to enjoy a pie, but instead, Bob snatches it and eats it all for himself. He's also known for constantly belching at times. As expected from a prehistoric being, Bob isn't the brightest when it comes to modern technology or objects (Bentley's tools, for example). He is also shown to be honourable as well. While he does steal eggs to provide for his tribe's survival, Bob is against outright placing the animals he steals from in captivity. When Bob finds out that the babies of a mother Pterodactyl have been captured, Bob expresses concern for the babies and immediately declares that he needs to find a way to help them. Bob is shown to be loyal to those who help him. This was seen when he aided the Cooper Gang, after they saved him. He accepted Sly was his family and had no problems in accepting his descendants while helping them retrieve their canes. Skills & Abilities Bob was smart enough to create the effective tool that is the first Cooper Cane, which he made out of wood and bone. Bob used the cane as both an effective melee weapon and an effective pickpocketing tool. Bob does not need his cane to have both a good melee weapon and a pickpocketing tool, as he was able to make do with a large bone to achieve similar results. Bob also had great physical capabilities. Bob was immensely strong, and can use that strength with great effect with his cane, makeshift bone club, icy walls, and presumably anything he can use as a melee weapon. He can cause cracks to form in the ground by slamming his weapon down, and he can even kill guards by essentially impaling a bone into a guard from above. He can similarly cause a small shockwave that can break certain objects on icy walls if he pounds the part of the icy wall where the breakable object is. He has surprising agility for someone of his size, as he is able to curl himself into a ball as an offensive attack for a short period of time. He can also let out a roar so powerful and booming that it essentially acts like Murray's Guttural Roar, causing enemies within earshot to run away in fear. Unlike modern Coopers, the structure of Bob's hands and feet allow him to scale icy walls unaided and with little effort. Due to his appearance being an earlier evolutionary level of a raccoon, Bob is shown to have a prehensile tail, strong enough to hold onto his weapon when it is not in use, such as when he is scaling walls. Weapons * Cooper Cane * Giant Bone (Formerly) Family * Cooper Clan (Descendants) Voice Actor Patrick Seitz. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Racoons Category:Animals Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Single Category:Fathers Category:Cooper Clan Category:Predecessors